


So this is (self) love

by nickle_nackle_berries



Series: Fairy tales for queer kids [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, I take kids fairytales and make them a bit gay, Trans Character, Trans! Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickle_nackle_berries/pseuds/nickle_nackle_berries
Summary: Its basically just a retelling of Cinderella, but make it trans cos why not. The fairy tales we all needed as kids.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Cinderella
Series: Fairy tales for queer kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	So this is (self) love

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing this, and then I just did???? Anyway be nice, and maybe someday someone will read this.

Once apon time there was a wealthy merchant who had a loving wife and the sweetest child the world has ever seen. They were a happy family, and the child used to love playing among the cinders and ashes in the grate. However, this child had a secret. While the world viewed her as 'boy', she knew that she was really a girl. As her 8th birthday grew close, she was unable to keep the secret any longer, and told her mother the truth. Now, Cinderella's mother was perhaps the lovelyest, kindest person in all of time, but even if she hadn't been, she would still have accepted and loved her child for who she truly was . For all she wanted was for her daughter to be happy, and to know that she would always be loved.

That winter was a cruel one, and Cinderella's mother, who had always had a week constitution, caught of a fever and died. Cinderella and her father were heartbroken. The years after that were tough, but they obeyed the laws of time and passed in that peculiar fashion hard times often follow - the days dragging on, but the years vanishing quickly.

When Cinderella was nearly 18, her father came back from a voyage, with a new wife and her children. She was horrid to Cinderella, but all smiles with her father, and her daughters were no better. Once the source of great childhood enjoyment, the fireplace became a symbol of her abuse, for everyday she was forced to sweep the grate and rebuild the fire. Her new step-siblings picked on her for her low voice, male features and clumsy large feet. Cinderella hated them, but pitied them too, for while she had known true love, their mother saw them only as a way to increase her social standing.

One day, when her father was away on a voyage, an invitation arrived to a royal ball. The crown prince coming of age, and a masquerade ball was to be held in celebration. The ugly sisters were delighted to have been invited, and so was their mother, for she immediately began scheming to try and mary them to the prince. Cinderella longed to go to the ball, but the idea was ridiculed by her stepmother.

The night of the ball, Cinderella was locked in her room to prevent her from going. Unable to take it any longer, Cinderella burst into tears. She sobbed and sobbed. She was so caught up in her misery that it was quite a while before she noticed the kindly woman who was stroking her hair.

“There, there, dear.” Her Fairy Godmother said. “What's the matter?”

“I just want to go to the ball and dance and wear a fancy dress and be a real girl for once” She cried. 

“Don't cry child, of course you can go to the ball. And you can have that fancy dress too, no problem.” Her fairy godmother smiled. “And when it comes to being a 'real girl' , I wouldn't worry about that too much. You know you're a 'real girl', as do I, and as will anyone worth your time of day. ”

“Now, if you would be so kind as to fetch me a pumpkin, six mice, two lizards and one rat” Cinderella stared at her in amazement, but brought everything she asked. With just one wave of her wand, the Fairy Godmother transformed the pumpkin into a carriage, the mice into horses, the lizards to footmen and the rat to a coachman! With one more wave of her wand, the Fairy Godmother transformed Cinderella's rags into a gorgeous ballgown, decorated with gold and silver thread, with a matching mask.

“Hmmm”. Pondered the Fairy Godmother. “One last touch.” With a final wave of her wand, she clad Cinderella in the most marvellous glass slippers. Cinderella's eyes became misty at the sight, for all her life she had longed to see her big, clumsy feet in delicate slippers such as this.

“Oh thank you, Fairy Godmother!” Cinderella cried. “I shall never forget this”

“Don't mention it, just make sure to be back by midnight before the magic wears off.” And with that, Cinderella was away into the night, off to the Royal Ball!

Everyone stopped dancing when Cinderella arrived. She looked so beautiful that everyone thought she must a foriegn princess. And with her new clothes and mask, no one recognised her, not even her step-sisters. The prince was enchanted by the 'princesses' charm and grace, and asked her to dance. The rest of the night, he danced with no one else, and the two fell madly in love.

So inthralled with the prince was she, that she hardly noticed the time untill she heard the great clock begin to chime. Panicked, Cinderella flew from the palace and raced down the steps. But as she hurried, she tripped, and one of her glass slippers fell off. By the time she had reached the bottom of the stairs, the clock had struck twelve and she was in rags again.

The prince was stunned by Cinderella's sudden departure. He tried to follow, but all he found was her glass sliper. Then and there, the prince issued a proclamation that he would mary the owner of the glass slipper.

The prince went to every household that had received an invitation, to try the glass slipper on each young girl there. But none fit. At last, he came to Cinderella's house. Both of the ugly sisters tried it on, and they both failed. Desperate, the ptince asked “Are these all the daughters you have?”

“Daughters?” Smirked the evil stepmother. “Yes, of course.” Something in her expression aroused the prince's suspicion.

“Daughters? What do you mean?”

“Oh I only mean Cinders, you wouldn't be interested ”

“No, bring them down”

Cinderella climbed the steps, heart beating in her throat, to were the prince was. He held out the slipper for her to try. Shaking, she pulled the slipper over her foot. It was a perfect fit. She looked up hesitantly at the prince and thier eyes met.

“It's you. It's really you.” He whispered, before sweeping her up into a kiss.

And so, Cinderella and the prince were married and she lived a full life as herself, away from her stepfamilly, with the love of her life and all the fancy dresses and shoes she could wish for. In short, they lived happily ever after!


End file.
